A utility space is, a unit comprising an essentially closed accessible space, in which, presentations of all kinds, for example film or slide shows, theater plays, concerts etc., can be presented to the people present in the space, or which can also be used, for residential purposes, as a restaurant, or for other uses.
Utility spaces are sometimes used as presentation rooms, in the case of temporary exhibitions which do not take place in permanent exhibition rooms. These utility spaces, for example, tents, are often erected especially for the exhibition and are dismantled again afterwards. However, this entails considerable cost and is time-consuming.
In addition, utility spaces used as presentation rooms, which are transportable, such as, for example, containers, or which are incorporated directly into motor trucks, are also known. However, these utility spaces are of relatively small size in order to make it possible for them to be displaced in an uncomplicated way.
In the case of the cigar-shaped airships, for example Zeppelins, which are well known today, a possibly present utility space is arranged on the underside outside the carrier balloon. Moreover, airships of this type require a plurality of trim ballonets for stabilization in the air and rudders for forward movement, making them very costly to produce and operate.
Tests were therefore undertaken in order to avoid the disadvantages of these airships. WO 92/06002 describes a spherical airship, into the carrier balloon of which, said balloon being filled with lifting gas, an accessible inner space is incorporated. Trim ballonets for stabilization in the air are superfluous because of the spherical shape of the airship. Control during flight is carried out by varying the power of two external motors and by adjusting the angles of incidence of control surfaces arranged behind the motors. Such a spherical airship is more cost-effective to produce and operate than the known cigar-shaped airship. However, due to the spherical shape, the effective advertising area visible from the ground is not ideal and the inner space cannot be utilized optimally.